ultimate_techniques_anime_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Bomb (Son Goku)
Spirit Bomb Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. The Spirit Bomb is quite swift when used and, if the user is not careful, it can absolutely obliterate a planet. In the afterlife, Goku is taught this move from King Kai. Essentially, to use the Spirit Bomb, one must have a pure heart so they can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill the user. Likewise, once a Spirit Bomb has been fired, it is possible for one with a pure heart to deflect the technique, as Goku clarifies to Gohan and Krillin. However, a strong enough person can deflect it regardless of their morality; as shown when Kid Buu, who is stated to be pure evil, resists the Super Spirit Bomb fired by Goku during their final battle on the Sacred World of the Kais. GokuSpiritBombVegeta Goku wielding the Spirit Bomb's energy In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Krillin says that Goku cannot gather the energy while in his Super Saiyan state. This is because the Super Saiyan transformation is inherently malicious and taints the heart and soul. In the feature, Goku manages to channel the Spirit Bomb energy directly into himself while he is in his Super Saiyan form, supercharging his power, giving him a Spirit Bomb-sized solar aura, and filling him with a straining fury. Despite not being able to form one as a Super Saiyan, Goku is apparently capable of using it in this form as he turns into a Super Saiyan when he destroys Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb, albeit after already forming it and firing it. KuririnFormingGenkiDama Krillin wields the Spirit Bomb given to him by Goku However, the main disadvantage of the attack is the amount of time needed to complete the attack, thus the attack is used very rarely. Although Goku, Krillin, and Gohan are the only characters known to have used this attack, it was Goku who gathered the energy before Krillin threw it and Gohan only rebounded the attack. Although he never used it in the anime and manga, Cell claimed to be capable of using the attack (likely because he has data collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device about the fight between Goku and Vegeta) to Piccolo, Krillin and Future Trunks. Type of Spirit Bombs *Fusion Bomb: During the battle against Vegeta, Goku had no choice but to use the technique King Kai taught him: the Spirit Bomb. But Vegeta transformed into a Great Ape and due to the enormous disadvantage he was at against his now monstrous enemy, many of Goku's attempts failed. However, he eventually managed to collect the energy needed for his ultimate attack. Unfortunately, before he was able to unleash this attack on his foe, Vegeta thrashed Goku, reducing the amount of gathered energy and leaving him incapable of doing anything. Still, he managed to give what was left of the gathered energy of the Spirit Bomb to Krillin, and with some help from Gohan, the Spirit Bomb reached its target, Vegeta. Although a direct hit, the Spirit Bomb did not finish the Saiyan prince, presumably due to having lost too much power, although it did injure and weaken Vegeta. *Large Spirit Bomb: Similarly to his fight with Vegeta, Goku could not defeat Frieza even with his Kaio-ken's power increased 20 times, so he decided to once again use the Spirit Bomb, raising his hands into the air, with Frieza thinking Goku was giving up. With some help from Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan, Goku had enough time to collect energy from the remaining living beings of Namek as well as some nearby planets, thus creating a bigger Spirit Bomb than the last one, and threw it at Frieza, seemingly killing him. However, the Spirit Bomb was not strong enough to bring an end to the galactic tyrant. Despite the fact that it failed, Frieza was still unable to reflect it, and caused him some damage. *Absorbtion: The Spirit Bomb energy can be absorbed by a living entity in order to power them up. Only three characters in the series have ever done this: Goku (in Super Android 13! and the Budokai video game series), Vegeta, and Krillin (in the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai). In video games, Goku uses the technique as part of his Super Dragon Fist and his body turns blue when he absorbs the Spirit Bomb. *Super Spirit Bomb: In holding back against Buu's various incarnations to allow Vegeta and the other Z Fighters a chance to protect the Earth, Super Saiyan 3 Goku exhausts his energy to the point that he alone cannot defeat Kid Buu. Vegeta reacts by coming up with the idea to destroy Buu with a Spirit Bomb powered by the people of Earth. By restoring the planet and immediately reviving everyone on it thanks to Porunga, every Earthling would give Goku most of their energy. However, only Goku's friends give their energy at first, since everyone else has doubts about the voices they are hearing. But once Mr. Satan talks to the people on Earth and convinces them to raise their hands, everyone's energy becomes part of the Spirit Bomb. Goku forms the Spirit Bomb in base form, but has to go Super Saiyan during the attack to overcome Kid Buu's attempt to deflect it. With this, the bomb eventually obliterates the evil Majin. *Universal Spirit Bomb: With Goku and Vegeta having lost both their fusion and their transformations as Super Saiyan 4s, the battle against Omega Shenron seemed practically lost. However, they would not give up and with a Spirit Bomb powered by the whole universe, the evil Shadow Dragon was beaten and completely destroyed.